


Worth The Risk

by randomfandomstuff



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Crime AU, Implied Bottom!Castiel, Implied Top!Dean, M/M, Minor Character Death, dont expect much smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 14:47:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7980451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandomstuff/pseuds/randomfandomstuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something important to tell. Go out. Things might get dirty. Castiel had definitely had something else in his mind than burying a damn body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth The Risk

“Why don’t we just play something while we do this, huh?”

Castiel raised his eyes to his friend Dean. “Are you fucking joking?” He snapped. It was probably three am and they were standing in the middle of a dark forest in mid-November so it wasn’t exactly a mellow night. It wasn’t helping that Castiel was wearing his nicest clothes, light denim blue jeans and a soft silvery dress-shirt. He was getting dirt all over them because they were digging a freaking hole on the stiff ground. Oh, and the hole was for a dead body. 

“Alright, you’re angry,” Dean said apologizing. “But, as kids we did promised to help each other to hide a body if it ever came to that.”

“As kids, yes, you know those little humans who don’t know anything about anything!” Castiel growled and tossed his shovel on the ground. “Guess what the maximum sentence of assisting to hide a body is? Two years,” Castiel hissed. 

“That’s not so bad-“

“But do you realize that I have no alibi for tonight because I was home alone,” Castiel continued, eyeing his friend furious. “Unintentional second-degree murder can be 41 years. 41!” 

Castiel was planning to get his degree on business so he could go work in his father’s company. He would meet a nice guy, working on the same field preferably, and get married. They would adopt couple of kids and they could live happily ever after in a big house with a swimming pool in the yard. 41 years in prison was not part of his plan. 

“Yeah that’s kinda bad,” Dean admitted grinning. 

“Kinda!” Castiel almost shouted and picked up the shovel again. At least the forest was far away from the city so no one wouldn’t hear them. Maybe.

“Should I ask you how you know all that stuff?” Dean said jokingly to lighten the mood. It wasn’t working.

“Shut. The. Fuck. Up,” Castiel grinned. “Or you end up in the grave next to your buddy.”

“He’s not my buddy,” Dean corrected.

“Doesn’t change anything,” Castiel murmured, glancing at the stabbed man lying on the freezing ground. Brown hair, in his mid-twenties, kinda scrawny, junkie according to Dean. Maybe no one would miss him. The story was that the man had attacked Dean with a knife when Dean had been walking home from a party, demanding his money from the drugs Dean had bought. They had fought and Dean had ended up stabbing the man. By accident, he justified.

“I wasn’t buying drugs from him Cas, I swear,” Dean reminded quietly, knowing what was going on in Castiel’s head. They knew each other’s well, at least they used to. He couldn’t believe he had let Dean seduce him to help. Was he really worth forty-fucking-one years of jail?

“Then remind me, why didn’t you go to the police?” Castiel asked firmly, not even expecting Dean to answer. “Oh, yeah because you surprisingly have cocaine in your system!”

“It looks bad but I told you, it was from the party. I smoked one, okay.”

Castiel was too furious to answer to him. To be honest, he had no idea should he trust Dean. He had changed entirely when they had started collage. They had been best friends since primary school but when the college had started, Dean had made new friends who were really not Castiel’s type of people. Partying and smoking crack was not something he was interested of. Still, it hadn’t helped the stupid crush he had had on the man for years. 

Finally, the grave looked deep enough so they put the shovels down and skimmed over the corpse, both looking hesitant to touch it. They were wearing gloves but touching the body was not going to be easier. Dean had practically dragged the body from his car to here in the woods by himself because Castiel had still been kind of in a shock. It wasn’t his fault that Dean had revealed the plan in the car and refused to turn back and go to the police.

“Alright, you grab his arms, I’ll lift his legs,” Dean advised. 

“I hate you so much,” Castiel murmured but did what Dean told. All the blood was on the upper body so he needed to be really careful not to get anything on his silvery dress shirt. Of course that easier said than done, for such a scrawny man he was heavy. And smelly. 

They managed to drop the body in the grave and started to shovel the soil back on. After a few shovelful, Castiel noticed that he had indeed gotten blood on his shirt. Fucking awesome.

“I got blood on my shirt!” Castiel whined.

“Well, looks like you’re gonna have to burn it princess,” Dean mocked.

“Fuck you, I loved this shirt.”

Dean sighed. “Then why did you wear it? I told you to not wear anything fancy.”

“Well I thought-“ Castiel stopped abruptly. Thank god it was dark so Dean couldn’t see his flaming cheeks. When he had gotten the phone call from Dean he had thought it was highly suspicious since Dean had never called him in their ten-year long friendship. Also, Dean had stuttered in his words, sounding so nervous and it didn’t help that Dean’s choice of words was something like: “Would you, uh maybe, like only if you want… I know this is a lot to ask… but I need to see you right now and I need to tell you something I can’t over a phone… Just don’t wear anything fancy… I mean things might get a bit, uh, dirty- if… you know- you want to go out… could I, just uh, pick you up right now?”  
Something important to tell. Go out. Things might get dirty. Castiel had definitely had something else in his mind than burying a damn body.

“Cas? You thought what?” Dean asked, swiping sweat off his temple. 

Castiel shrugged. “You sounded nervous. I thought you were finally asking me out,” Castiel mumbled and shoveled some dirt on the body like it was a no big deal. 

“You- oh,” Dean managed to say. Castiel didn’t look at him but he felt Dean’s stare on him.

“Just shovel, Dean,” Castiel growled. 

After the grave was filled in awkward silence, they shoved the bloody leaves in a waste bag as best as they could and scattered some leaves on the grave, hoping it wouldn’t look so obvious that it was indeed a grave. At least the winter was coming and no one would probably find the body before next spring.

They drove back to the city in silence. Castiel was doing his best to avoid Dean’s eyes whom glanced him awfully lot considering Dean was the one driving. Castiel was too exhausted to point it out to Dean so he just stared the lights passing the window. It was about five am and he had a class at nine am. Maybe he should skip it, but on the other hand, he needed to act like everything was normal. Maybe he got lucky and caught a cold so he would had a real reason to stay home. When they arrived at Castiel’s place, he stepped out of the car without saying anything. Only at the door he noticed that Dean had followed him.

“What are you doing?” Castiel snapped.

“I can’t go to the dormitory looking like this,” Dean said and spread his arms. His shirt had a big red stain through it and he had dirt all over his coat and jeans. “I have a freaking roommate, dude.” Castiel was lucky that he had rich parent’s that had bought him an own place so he didn’t have to have roommates nor live at the campus. He needed his space to study.

“Fine,” Castiel murmured and let Dean in. 

“This can work as our alibi too,” Dean said while skimming around Castiel’s place. It was a small studio apartment but it was enough for Castiel.

“Why would you even come to my place after partying till two am?”

“Can’t you think of one reason?” Dean smirked and lifted his eyebrow. For Castiel’s surprise he stepped closer, so Castiel’s back hit the wall of the small hallway. “Maybe I missed my boyfriend,” Dean whispered and laid his hand on Castiel’s waist, leaving a bloody handprint on his shirt. 

Where was this coming from? “We just buried a body, Dean,” Castiel noted when Dean only slid closer. How could Dean think this was okay? Still, he was lying if he said his heart wasn’t raising like a racehorse. Well, at least he wasn’t tired anymore. “We’re both bloody and you’re probably still high.”

“That’s not how crack works”, Dean huffed a laugh. “My brain is fine and this ain’t coming out of nowhere Cas,” Dean told, his face almost touching Castiel’s. “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted you.”

Castiel’s eyes widened. “What?” This wasn’t exactly the way Castiel had fantasized Dean would confess his feelings.

“You heard me,” Dean whispered, brushing his lips over Castiel’s so lightly that it was torture. “I want you Cas. This ain’t the way I wanted to tell but I can’t wait anymore.”

“Dean-“ Castiel panted. He felt Dean’s crotch hard against his and he hated how aroused Dean was able to make him feel on a moment like this.

“I need you now Cas,” Dean murmured. “You and me. In the shower. Now.”

It wasn’t a question and it made Castiel’s brain melt. He couldn’t hold himself back any longer. Fuck morality, fuck timing, he was going to get fucked in the shower by Dean Winchester. 

Castiel shoved his lips on Dean’s with a force that made Dean take a step back for balance. It was sweaty and bloody but it was Dean and it was the best kiss Castiel had ever had. They moved to the bathroom without breaking the kiss and ripped their dirty clothes off so eagerly that buttons flew clattering on the floor. Like it mattered, they had to get rid of their clothes anyway. They shoved themselves into a shower that was not meant for two, but it was even better because they were forced to be even closer. 

Years of sexual tension and desire was released more quickly than either of them wanted, but that’s what you get for hiding your crush for years. When the final drops of come and blood drained down the sewer they were both so exhausted they didn’t even bother to dry themselves before slumping on Castiel’s bed. There were so many things Castiel wanted to say but before he had time to sort out his thoughts, he was already asleep.

***

When Castiel woke up the next morning it was immediately clear that he was late for his class. Usually he would at least curse and try to get ready for the next lesson, but when he felt the arm wrapped around him and the spikey hair tickling his shoulder he felt peace. Maybe it was weird because they had indeed buried a body last night but whatever he had to get through to be with Dean was worth it. 

The man next to him started showing signs of waking up judging by his growls. 

“Good morning, Dean,” Castiel said and pressed a kiss on Dean’s hair.

“Mmh Cas,” Dean murmured drowsy and pressed his head on the man’s neck. “You smell good… You always smell good.”

“Even last night?”

Dean lift his head so he could look Castiel in the eyes. At first it scared Castiel, because he could see regret from the green eyes. “Cas, I’m so sorry I dragged you into that, I should’ve-“ 

Castiel pressed his finger on Dean’s lips. “Dean, do you regret what happened in the shower?” 

“No, never,” Dean said quickly. “Just hoping that would’ve happened in a different situation.”

“No hookup is perfect,” Castiel smirked.

“I’ll hit you with a pillow if you call me a hookup again,” Dean murmured but pressed his head on Cas’ chest. 

“We need to get up to clean,” Castiel said and pushed Dean away. “My bathroom, your car… probably have to go back to that forest to make sure we hid everything,” Castiel said and pulled on some clothes. Then he chose clothes Dean could use and threw them on the bed.

“Going back to the crime scene, that’s how seventy percent of criminals get caught,” Dean reminded while dressing up. 

“You made that number up,” Castiel teased and threw a white t-shirt on Dean’s head.

Dean took the shirt and pulled the shirt on. “Well, yeah but still Cas, we can’t go back there. We’re criminals now,” Dean said, more serious this time. His eyes were on his hands like he was searching blood from them. “I’m sorry.”

Castiel took Dean’s hands on his and sat down on the edge of the bed with him. “Don’t be. It was worth it. You’re worth it.”

“Worth going jail for?” Dean asked unsure.

“Definitely,” Castiel smirked and leaned to kiss Dean. Maybe he was not going to have the perfect life he had planned but he was intending to have Dean.

“I better treat you well then.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope the ending wasn't too weird. Also, don't take my word for the length of the sentences I didn't find very reliable sources on google 
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://randomfandomstuff.tumblr.com/)


End file.
